tellandorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Principality of Urslo
History The Bearfolk of the Urlso are the decedents of the legendary Bear clan of North Vinevris. The people of this land are naturally strong, many link this gift to their heritage. The Bearmen began their existence in servitude under the Sylvanians , many of the Bearmen served the overlords as fodder for their armies. The overlords soon learnt that these Bearmen were ferocious in battle and began training them en masse and adopting some of the most skilled warriors into the family. During Rise The Bearfolk would through this develop their society much faster than the other two races of men in the North. During this time they would also be allowed to construct their many cities and develop what little of an economy they have. Fall However the overlords still brutally oppressed the Bearfolk and this would inevitably leak into the rank of the overlord’s new army. The bearmen first revolted against their master in 5e1066 and this nearly succeeded as the Bearmen army was at its height of power. This revolution was foiled due to the death of Tsar Ivar Rurakavich. The Tsar was killed in the battle of Lodz after he charged into ranks of ogres and giants upon his famous mount Dragan a dire bear. The Bearmen army would be disbanded due to their traitorous actions. Freedom After many years had passed the time had come and all three nations of the North would rebel against their masters and destroy the chain that bind them. The Bearmen would play a pivotal role in this as they would be the only of the 3 human nations to have had a formal army which could rival a Sylvanian army. This led to the Bearfolk taking the brunt of the barrage and sustaining the heaviest hits in the war but also inflicting the heaviest casualties upon Sylvania. They also took the largest of the fortress cities (Mordheim) from the Sylvanians. Geography Urslo is the only of its northern counterparts to have fully functional infrastructure between their cities. They also have numerous canals linking each of the cities together. The overall region is mostly mountainous with a large central plateau. This plateau has most of the nation’s cities on it. The plateau is surrounded by the mountains with inlets for water and the mountain pass being the only ways into the large valley. The 7 Princes and the Tsar The Grand Principality’s government system is effectively an elective monarchy whereby the 7 princes will elect a Tsar to rule the nation. The heir of House Rurakavich has always been elected Tsar of Urslo. The 7 Princes of Urslo are: -Prince of Polotosk The house of Polotosk has gradually been undermined by its council of guild masters for being too slow to advance his city. The city itself is quite an advanced mechanism. It boasts the largest manufactorum in the Urslo as well as host of workshops and smiths. The city is the heart of production in the principality. -Prince of Novigrad The royal family of Novigrad deals with the farming aspect of the empire. The black earth regions of Novigrad are one of the only places in the north where large scale farming can take place and thus is of great importance to the Tsar. -Prince of Bel Aurora The vast port city of Bel Aurora is home to the glorious family of Rurakavichs. The port was the first town established by the Bearfolk and is therefore seen as their spiritual centre. The port is also the centre of trade for all of Urslo and thus is the most prosperous out of the other cities. -Prince of Drayzin The Romanovs are in control of Drayzin they serve as the Tsar’s military marshals. The castle contains the royal armoury as well as serving as the country’s military academy for young officers and sergeants. The castle is the final resting place of Tsar Ivar Rurakavich the great leader of the first rebellion. -Prince of Kitogorsk Lord Mikihial of Kitogorsk is also known as “Lord of Ore”. His territory contains the largest mines in all of Urslo . -Prince of Wolfsaw -Prince of Gardiki =